The Rebound Guy
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: Lucy has a crush on Natsu but he is reunited with Lisanna. She feels crushed but a certain ice mage walks into the guild and has a drink with her. Is Gray second best since Natsu is already taken or does she genuinely have feelings for him?


**The Rebound Girl**

**Fairy Tail**

Lucy sighed as she reminisced about the series of events that had happened the past week and how it had affected her. She took another big gulp of her orange juice and just heaved another sigh. Mirajane looked concerned at her and handed her another glass of juice. " Lucy, is something bothering you? I've never seen you this down before." " It's nothing Mirajane but thanks for asking anyway," said Lucy wearily and went back to thinking about her unfortunate luck.

" I should have confessed my true feelings to Natsu the moment it surfaced. Somehow, I just couldn't muster up sufficient courage to say it to him or express it to him," she thought. A few weeks ago, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane and Elfman's sister came back to the guild after a long time since her mysterious disappearance much to the delight and happiness of Natsu. " I should have realized that Natsu still liked her and not me, so maybe I did myself a favour and saved the dramatic, undying confession of love for him", she thought.

Lucy felt her heart ripped in two when she saw Natsu plant a big kiss on Lisanna in front of everyone in the guild. " That pink-haired jerk. He didn't even care whether I was there or not, he just let loose. He's such an inconsiderate bastard," she muttered while sipping her orange juice. Natsu never really paid much attention to Lucy's subtle flirting or hinting anyway as he thought she was just being funny.

" _Natsu is like a brother to me, not a boyfriend but I just couldn't help but fall for him. I've known him for so long and he's always got my back. Sigh… how foolish of me to think that he would bother liking me anyway."_

She looked around the guild and her heart felt even heavier. In place of the rowdy guild, filled with shouts, fights and flying cutlery, it was replaced with a quiet, lovey-dovey atmosphere with almost everyone spending the day with their partners. Bisca was stroking Alzack's hair while he fired his guns at the clouds to make heart-shaped patterns. Erza was being cuddled by Jellal as the both of them watched the clouds moving. Natsu and Lisanna were having fun cooking meals for Elfman and Mirajane to sample. Gajeel was helping Levy bake some cakes for some carnival. " Geez, even Gajeel is sucked into this romantic thing," said Lucy. The only single ones were Cana as she was too busy drinking to give a shit, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Reedus, Laxus, Freed and a whole bunch of other unpopular guild members.

She heard someone sit next to her and she turned to see Gray Fullbuster, her other team member. " Hey, Mira. How about some gin and tonic," smiled Gray. " Coming right up, Gray and by the way, your shirt," giggled Mirajane. Gray looked at himself and realized he was topless again. He sighed but he didn't bother to wear shirt back. Although Lucy found this habit irritating and annoying, she just couldn't help but admire and salivate over his very muscular and toned body. " What are you thinking Lucy? Gray is also like a brother to you. He doesn't seem to be interested in you and treats you as if you're nothing more than a friend," she thought.

"Oh, hi Lucy ! ",he said and flashed a smile to her. Lucy smiled back and continued dwelling. Then, she heard Natsu and Gray arguing again, as usual. " Hey Ice Princess, where's your girlfriend? Don't have one, right," laughed Natsu. Gray flared up and glared at Natsu. " No, you fire-spewing bastard. Just haven't found her yet or I don't know whether she likes me or not," Gray murmured. "She gave you the cold shoulder, huh?"grinned Natsu again. Gray leaped at him and the both of them started fighting again. "Shut up, Natsu. I don't know why Lisanna would choose such a retard like you," snorted Gray. It was Natsu's turn to get really angry. "She has good taste and she really likes me. You're just jealous you don't have anyone," he scorned.

Gray stopped fighting and felt akward. Lisanna patted him on the back. " Don't worry Gray. There are plenty of girls out there waiting to meet the right man," Gray sighed and sagged. "You're right, Lisanna. I guess I'm a bit jealous of Natsu and you," he admitted. Natsu gave a big, wide grin and laughed with Happy. Gray went back to the bar counter and joined the celestial spirit mage for a few rounds. "Lucy, you seem a bit upset too. What's the matter?" Gray asked concerned. Lucy just put down her glass and gave him a sad look. "You don't need to know, Gray. I don't think you can help me with my problems."

"Come on Lucy. At least tell me what it is that's bothering you," he urged her. She folded her arms and glared at him. "How about you tell me yours first," she said. " Fine. I really like this girl. She's pretty, kind, caring, funny, lovely and a whole bunch of other attributes which really makes me attracted to her. However I don't know whether she likes me or not or I'm just wasting my time," he said quietly to her. Lucy looked pitiful and tenderly at the ice mage and she thought about her own problems.

"_Do I like or do I not like Gray Fullbuster?" This thought ravaged through her mind and she looked at him again._

She thought about the first time she met him at the guild. She thought he was a pervert, standing stark naked in front of her and asking whether he could borrow her underwear. She also thought he was a selfish idiot who cared nothing better than to provoke Natsu and quarrel. She also found his stripping habit annoying.

However, she thought about her first mission with Gray, Natsu, Erza and Happy. Gray protected her from serious harm and he saved her. He also cared about her well-being and condition and always visited her when she was sick or recuperating in her house. She smiled as she remembered all the good times she and Gray had during all the missions they went on together. Gray was always there for her. Just like Natsu, but she preferred Gray anyway.

" _So I do like Gray after all. I guess Natsu was just a silly crush ," she thought._

" My problem is that I just found out I liked this guy a lot but I'm not sure if he knows it. He is smart, funny, brave, charming, handsome, cute and would never leave my side, even in times of trouble," Lucy smiled at Gray. When Gray heard this, he deflated. " Shit, of course there is another guy in the equation. How can I be so naïve to think I am the only guy after her," he thought. Lucy saw his face fall and she knew he felt the same way about her.

"_Lucy, you'd better say it now before you miss the damn boat again," she thought_.

"Gray, wait. I have something to tell you," Lucy said as she held his arm just as he was about to get up and leave. Gray raised an eyebrow and got ready for his disappointing news. "That guy I mentioned before. It's you Gray," she said as she blushed a deep shade of red to match Erza's hair. Gray looked stunned at her and stared at her. Lucy sighed. "Just to let you know. Anyway, you like another girl which you just mentioned earlier," she said dejectedly. "You won't want me. I'm…." but she was cut off as Gray's lips came into contact with Lucy's. He put his arms around her waist and continued kissing her tenderly. Lucy did the same and she felt like her mind was being blown away.

"That girl is you Lucy. I have always liked you but I always had this illusion that you liked Dragon-Breath over there," said Gray as he pointed to Natsu. Lucy felt a tinge of guilt and she got free of his grasp, " Gray, I did like Natsu, until Lisanna came back and I realized he didn't like me anymore so I gave up and I realized I had feelings for you too," Lucy stammered. Gray bit his lower lip and hung his head. "Lucy….. so I'm just your rebound guy? If Lisanna hadn't came back, you'd confess to Natsu and whoops, it's checkmate for Gray Fullbuster," he said furiously.

" Gray, it's not like that. I just only discovered my feelings for you today," she said. Gray was angry. " You still have feelings for Natsu, right? You can't have him so you choose the second- best around, me. Is that right, Lucy? " thundered Gray. Tears formed and glistened at the sides of Lucy's brown eyes as she was close to breaking down. " I don't want to be your rebound guy, Lucy. I want to be your number one choice, your boyfriend and I don't want you to approach me when you still like some other guy. I feel degraded and small as well as hurt. How can I trust you knowing that you chose me only because you couldn't get your first choice and you probably still have feelings for him," Gray yelled.

Lucy sobbed and she buried her head into her hands. " Please,Gray. Don't be like that. I really like you and Natsu was just a stupid, little crush," she sobbed. Gray wanted to believe her but he just couldn't. He just finished his drink and stormed out of the guild leaving everyone staring at Lucy crying. Mirajane felt sorry for Lucy. " Lucy, what happened between you and Gray?" asked Erza gently. " Nothing, Erza," and she slowly walked out of the guild back home. She took a long bubble bath to help clear her head bt she was still very upset over Gray and herself.

Gray lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about Lucy and his outburst towards her. He was beginning to feel bad, guilty and unhappy. How could he have made the girl he loved and always liked cry like that in front of everyone. He didn't want to do it but he never liked being a rebound guy, especially not for his rival, Natsu. He didn't like to shout at her. It was painful and heart-breaking to see Lucy cry in front of him like that. "I should even be grateful Lucy likes me at all and is willing to give me a chance. I don't think she would lie to me and I'd do anything to be with her," he thought sadly. He made up his mind to beg for forgiveness from her tomorrow at the guild.

The next day, the guild was back to its rowdy self. Lucy avoided everyone and sat at the bar counter with Cana. The noise in the guild stopped when the ice mage entered the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy avoided eye contact with him and continued sipping her green tea. He approached her but she ignored him. He took her hand but she quickly pulled it away from him. He felt upset but he continued trying. "Lucy, I'm really sorry for shouting at you and being such a jerk to you yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I just really love you and I felt a bit insecure and jealous at being a rebound guy but to be honest, I would love to be your rebound guy if it means being together with you," Gray poured out.

Everyone was shocked to see Gray Fullbuster confessing his true feelings to Lucy Heartfillia . Lucy softened at his confession and she faced him. "Gray, I love you too but I was just so I confused and worried about our relationship. Gray Fullbuster, you are not a rebound guy. You are my boyfriend and I love you very much," Lucy smiled at him. Gray began to smile and he pulled her towards him and shared another passionate kiss with his new girlfriend. Everyone clapped and applauded the happy couple. " I love you Lucy Heartfillia, whether I am a rebound guy or I am not," he whispered to her. Lucy smiled and continued kissing Gray.


End file.
